wrestlingtimefandomcom-20200213-history
2015 ASCRA Globe World Series season
will enter the season as the defending champion]] Teams and Drivers Complete schedule } [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Anders Holm ® | Alice Powell | Asger Leth |- | 56 | Israel Broussard | Zoey Deutch ® | Nick Kroll |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | 21 | Jonathan Mannion | Bianca Lawson ® | Melissa Joan Hart |- | 79 | Dean Stoneman | Katherine McNamara ® | David Alan Basche |- | Team Lotus | 50 | Darren Criss | Mae Whitman ® | Catt Gumatas |- | NTS Motorsports | 47 | Kang Ling ® | Nastasia Scott | [[]] |- | rowspan=1|'PBB Racing' | 11 | Douglas Friedman | Nikki Reed ® | Adam Wingard |- | rowspan=2|'Racing Management' | 21 | Neil Coleta ® | Sydney Sierota ® | Mark Burnett |- | 35 | Ryan Potter ® | Jamie Chung ® | Mike Newell |- | rowspan=2|'Red Bull Racing Alodia' | 15 | George Kotsiopoulos ® | Sarah Margaret Qualley ® | Atlanta de Cadenet |- | 75 | Dan Bucatinsky | Jessica Lowndes ® | Joel McHale |- | rowspan=4|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 9 | Antônio Pizzonia ® | Victoria Henley | Susan Cernek |- | 19 | Kevin Ceccon | Lynton Smith | Marc Foster |- | 34 | Pierre Gasly ® | Elizabeth Henstridge ® | Brittany Hampton |- | 76 | Fabio Leimer ® | Kat Graham ® | William Brent Bell |- | rowspan=2|'Shopbop Racing' | 33 | Victor Akintimehin ® | Leila Goldkuhl | Joel Weidman |- | 67 | James Maslow ® | Kelly McDonough | Von Tamberling |- !rowspan=13|Ford | Bailey Noble Racing | 48 | Charles Pic ® | Bailey Noble | Greer Grammer |- | rowspan=1|'Ford Performance Racing' | 65 | Andre Santos | Hailee Steinfeld | Darby Strachfeld |- | rowspan=2|'Katy Perry Motorsports' | 3 | Nataliel Buzolic ® | A.J. Cook ® | Reid Scott |- | 27 | Victor Franzoni ® | Rocsi Diaz ® | Duane Adler |- | rowspan=2|'Madison Martin Motorsports' | 4 | John Mark Opis | Hayley Orrantia | Cory Wade-Hindroff |- | 10 | Luca Ghiotto ® | Shelley Hennig | Caroline Hjelt |- | Revolve Racing | 82 | Mike Rosenthal | Elizabeth Reese ® | Reine Cameron |- | rowspan=4|'Stupidisco Racing' | 25 | Kevin Giovesi ® | Emma Stone | Jaume Collet-Serra |- | 41 | Tauheed Epps ® | Allyssa Vuelma | Kelly Clarkson |- | 42 | Darwin Galvez | Maddie Hasson ® | Brendan Dooling |- | 64 | Nicolas Latifi ® | Yvonne Powless ® | Rachel Stenhouse |- | rowspan=2|'Three-Lo Motorsports' | 30 | James Frecheville | Phoebe Tonkin | Nick Love |- | 31 | Scott Hargrove | Rebecca Budig | Dianna Agron |- !rowspan=11|Toyota | rowspan=2|'Bella Thorne Racing' | 44 | Christopher Zanella | TBA | TBA |- | 81 | Aurélien Panis | AnnaSophia Robb | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan Motorsports' | 14 | Joey Marquez | Mackena Bell ® | Denis Villeneuve |- | 40 | Mark Andaya | Gigi Hadid ® | TBA |- | Maguire Racing | TBA | Ansel Elgort ® | Mollie Maguire | Marina Lange |- | rowspan=1|'NC Winsports' | 1 | Austin North ® | Cassie Cardelle ® | Nayvadius Wilburn |- | Team Bosworth | 73 | Marvin Kirchöfer ® | TBA | TBA |- | Wigo Motorsports | 74 | Zoren Legaspi ® | TBA | Jean-Jacques Annaud |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 32 | Konstantin Tereshchenko ® | Dawn Olivieri ® | Zachary Knighton |- | 62 | Leonardo DiCaprio | Kelli Berglund ® | Matthew McConaughey |- |} Part-time schedule } [[]] | Jaimie Alexander | Michael Yo | |- | rowspan=1|'Three Floor Racing' | 37 | Peyton Clark | Paz Vega | [[]] | |- ! rowspan=4|Ford | rowspan=1|'Ford Performance Racing' | 69 | Blake Michael | Teala Dunn | TBA | |- | rowspan=3|'Waugh-Friend Racing' | rowspan=3|36 | Alex Lynn | rowspan=3| TBA | rowspan=3| Rupert Friend | 5 |- | Richie Stanaway | 5 |- | Lucas Luhr | 5 |- ! rowspan=2| Toyota | Cuoco-Wise Racing | 57 | Josh Wise ® | Kaley Cuoco ® | TBA | |- | rowspan=1|'NC Winsports' | 78 | [[]] | [[]] | TBA | |- |} Globe Endurance Drivers http://www.taiakashemales.com/modelos/espana/index.shtml] } TBA | [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Zoey Deutch ® | TBA | Asger Leth |- | 56 | Israel Broussard | TBA | Nick Kroll |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | 21 | Jonathan Mannion | TBA | Melissa Joan Hart |- | 79 | Dean Stoneman | TBA | David Alan Basche |- | Team Lotus | 50 | Darren Criss | TBA | Catt Gumatas |- | NTS Motorsports | 47 | Nastasia Scott | TBA | [[]] |- | rowspan=1|'PBB Racing' | 11 | Douglas Friedman | [[]] | Adam Wingard |- | rowspan=2|'Racing Management' | 35 | Neil Coleta ® | Topher Grace | Mark Burnett |- | 68 | Ryan Potter ® | TBA | Mike Newell |- | rowspan=2|'Red Bull Racing Alodia' | 15 | George Kotsiopoulos ® | Ashley Hinshaw | Atlanta de Cadenet |- | 75 | Dan Bucatinsky | TBA | Joel McHale |- | rowspan=4|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 9 | Victoria Henley | Zach Braff | Susan Cernek |- | 19 | Lynton Smith | Finola Hughes | Marc Foster |- | 34 | Elizabeth Henstridge ® | Rhona Mitra | Brittany Hampton |- | 76 | Kat Graham ® | TBA | William Brent Bell |- | rowspan=2|'Shopbop Racing' | 33 | Leila Goldkuhl | Elijah Wood | Joel Weidman |- | 67 | Kelly McDonough | TBA | Von Tamberling |- !rowspan=13|Ford | Bailey Noble Racing | 48 | Bailey Noble | TBA | Greer Grammer |- | rowspan=1|'Ford Performance Racing' | 65 | Hailee Steinfeld | TBA | Darby Strachfeld |- | rowspan=2|'Katy Perry Motorsports' | 3 | Nataliel Buzolic ® | TBA | Reid Scott |- | 27 | Rocsi Diaz ® | TBA | Duane Adler |- | rowspan=2|'Madison Martin Motorsports' | 4 | John Mark Opis | Shanola Hampton | Cory Wade-Hindroff |- | 10 | Shelley Hennig | Ditta von Teese | Caroline Hjelt |- | Revolve Racing | 82 | Mike Rosenthal | TBA | Reine Cameron |- | rowspan=4|'Stupidisco Racing' | 25 | Emma Stone | Kit Harrington | Jaume Collet-Serra |- | 41 | Allyssa Vuelma | TBA | Kelly Clarkson |- | 42 | Darwin Galvez | TBA | Brendan Dooling |- | 64 | Yvonne Powless ® | TBA | Rachel Stenhouse |- | rowspan=2|'Three-Lo Motorsports' | 30 | Phoebe Tonkin | Louise Roe | Nick Love |- | 31 | Scott Hargrove | Michelle Branch | Dianna Agron |- !rowspan=11|Toyota | rowspan=2|'Bella Thorne Racing' | 44 | Christopher Zanella | TBA | TBA |- | 81 | AnnaSophia Robb | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan Motorsports' | 14 | Joey Marquez | TBA | Denis Villeneuve |- | 40 | Mark Andaya | TBA | TBA |- | Maguire Racing | TBA | Mollie Maguire | TBA | Marina Lange |- | rowspan=1|'NC Winsports' | 1 | Cassie Cardelle ® | Jena Malone | Nayvadius Wilburn |- | Team Bosworth | 73 | Marvin Kirchöfer ® | TBA | TBA |- | Wigo Motorsports | 74 | Zoren Legaspi ® | TBA | Jean-Jacques Annaud |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 32 | Kelli Berglund ® | Dawn Olivieri ® | Zachary Knighton |- | 62 | Leonardo di Caprio ® | TBA | Matthew McConaughey |- |} Schedule Bold are the for the William Valdes Cup Category:2015 in Motorsports